The DualBender
by LaBaronessa
Summary: 20 years after Ozai was defeated, peace reigns the world. But that wouldn't make a good story. This is about one of Aang's children with Katara, Roku, who helps save the world despite all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't update very often. I have lots of other stories that should be finished. But I watched all of Avatar in a week and had to start something. I realize there is another series coming out, so you'll have to forgive any discrepancies between the next series and this fanfiction. It's just a little something that is going to have a few appearances of the original main characters. I hope you enjoy my little story and remember! It's just something for fun! I don't intend for this to be serious or anything...

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Avatar or the characters in Avatar or the setting for Avatar in any way shape or form.

* * *

_Twenty peaceful years have passed since Firelord Ozai was ripped from his throne and cast into the dungeons. His daughter, Azula, seemingly vanished from the face of the earth; it is said that not even the Avatar is aware of where she is. Zuko rightfully took the throne with Mai at his side, and with the Avatar's help, he regained the peace that the world was looking for. The path was hard, the land and its people scarred deeply by what the fire nation had done… and as Zuko knew best of all, fire is something that leaves lasting scars. But through the healing touch of honesty and humbleness, they were able to soothe the burns left on the landscape, they were able to build a new world around it, and now, finally, after over a hundred years of pain and torment and fear, peace has returned to the Continents._

"What are you doing?"

Katara looked up and smiled. "I'm just writing the last of our adventure down."

Aang leaned over her shoulders and skimmed the page curiously. "I know where Azula is."

"Of course you do," she blew on the ink softly and then rolled up the scroll, "but it would make things much more interesting for the people who read this later to think that you didn't."

"I dunno, Katara." The Avatar scratched his head. "I think it sounds kinda ominous."

Katara laughed. "Ominous? Aang, it's just a little mystery for the history books. Azula is locked up safe and sound, Ozai is fireless, and it's been twenty years of peace. You know where they both are, and you know as well as I do that there is no _way_ they could escape." She stood up and smiled at him. "There's nothing to worry about."

For a second Aang looked worried, then he smiled back. "You're right. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. But you forgot one very important thing in that history book you're writing."

"Oh, what's that?"

He leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. "Us."

"And me!" A dark haired head poked into the room, gray-blue eyes focused on the two adults.

Katara threw up her arms with a smile. "Everyone's a critic."

"You also forgot that Momo and Appa have children. And that we found a secret society underground. And that—" Aang was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Aang! That stuff hasn't happened."

Aang grinned. "Not yet anyway."

Katara rolled her eyes and tied up the scroll. "Come on, Roku. It's nearly dinner time."

The boy followed his mother out. "What's for dinner?"

"_Please_ tell me it's not sea prunes…" Aang followed, sticking out his tongue.

"Nope!" Katara paused and then said, "Sea cucumbers!"

* * *

Deep underground, in a prison newly built, a guard made his way down the hall. His fire-nation armor clanked steadily as he walked. There was a tray of food in his hands. After passing several heavily guarded stations, he was finally admitted into a tiny room, with an even smaller cell to the back. Carefully the man walked forward and set the tray down.

"Lunch." He kneeled on the ground and pushed the tray under the bars.

The person huddled in the corner at the other side didn't say a word, nor did they move.

The guard frowned. "I said, lunch."

"Then leave it." A woman's voice growled bitterly.

The guard stood and started to leave, then seemed to think better of it and came back, leaning forward so that his face was close to the bars of the prison. "Lady Azula." His voice was soft. "This is a very important lunch."

She raised her head slightly, and then suddenly kicked off the wall, slamming into the bars and grabbing at the guard. "Did you come to gawk at the caged princess?" Her clawed hands swiped air as the guard moved back, startled. "Did you come to shout insults and taunt my fate?" Her mouth twisted into a savage grin as she shook the bars of her cell. "Don't you worry. I'm _happy_ here. I'm happy because once I'm out, I'll get to destroy you all!"

The guard hastily left, straightening his tunic as he did so. A few other guards were trotting towards the cell where Azula was screeching, but the first shook his head. "She's insane."

The others stopped. One nodded, glancing toward the room where she was kept. "It's good that the Avatar took her bending away as well. Or we'd all be fried as soon as we walked in there."

The first guard grinned wryly. "It's a good thing she's insane or she'd have figured a way out of here already…"

The guards laughed together and walked away, closing the door to the room behind them.

As soon as the guards left, Azula quieted. Her eyes flicked around the room before she settled to the food. It wasn't bad, as prison food went, but it was nothing like what she had eaten before. Carefully she pulled apart the lunch and ate in silence. In her many years in prison she had learned one thing. If she acted insane they tended to leave her to her own devices. Of course, when she had first arrived she _was_ insane, probably still was to some extent even now, but the long days in her cell after the Avatar had taken her bending away had given her plenty of time to think, and to observe. There was far more going on inside her head than ever before. If anything, the Avatar hadn't handicapped her, he had given her an advantage. She knew the guards; she knew their weaknesses, their loves, their families, their abilities. She knew who came at what point and when they changed guards to protect her cell. She was well aware of what they thought of her, and make certain to keep their opinions the same as when she had first come in. Scorn, disapproval, and that small flicker of fear she saw in their eyes when she screamed.

By listening to them talk she was able to discern what was going on in the world outside. What her brother was doing, how he was turning the world into a nice little fluffball of happiness and joy. She sneered, carefully finishing the bowl of rice to uncover the note under it. It was wrapped in wax paper to keep the steam from the rice out. Carefully she withdrew it and smiled.

Now that everything was so nice and quiet, it was time for things to spice up a little, and if there was anything that Azula knew how to do best, it was spicing things up.

* * *

"Uncle Sokka!"

Katara looked up to see her youngest fly into the arms of her brother and smiled. "Sokka, you made it!"

"Would I miss my own sister's birthday?" He walked over and gave his sister a hug. "Happy birthday, Katara."

"Thanks Sokka. Where's Suki?"

"She's gettin' Yue in here." He glanced toward the door. "She saw a firefly and had to chase it."

Katara smiled and moved to the door in time to see a small girl running toward the door.

"Aunt Katara! Look!" She opened her hands to show the glowing bug but as soon as she did it escaped her grasp. "Oh no!"

Katara smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Don't worry about it. We can catch more later." She led the girl inside, followed by Suki and a young man. "Moku, how have you been?"

The teen shrugged, looking to the side. "Pretty good, I guess."

Suki shook her head and gave Katara a smile. "He's just upset because we wouldn't let his girlfriend come along."

"What?" The family turned to an inside door where another young man stood. "Moku has a _girlfriend_?"

Moku smirked. "Before you too, Tenzin."

Tenzin gripped his head dramatically, "You mean she said _yes_? When did she say yes?"

Sokka cleared his throat. "I'm sure you two can catch up on that later, when we're not celebrating my sister's birthday."

The two boys ignored Sokka, heading off into another room to talk.

"Hey! Get back here you ungrateful little—!"

"Sokka, it's fine." Katara rested a hand on his arm.

"But—!"

Aang stuck his head in the doorway. "Sokka! There's cake!" He grinned broadly.

Sokka looked at Aang, mouth open in protest and then closed it, thinking. After a second he shrugged and walked into the other room. "Can't argue with cake."

Suki gave Katara a hug as they followed. "So where is little Roku?"

"He's not so little anymore." The water-bender smiled. "He'll be twelve in a month."

"Can you believe it? They grow up so fast…" Suki smiled at Yue who was climbing into her father's lap.

"Yeah." Katara smiled too, remembering that when she had first met Aang, he had been twelve. It seemed an incredibly long time ago that they had saved the world. She settled in a chair at the table, smiling as everyone caught up. Even though they didn't live too terribly far away, it was still rare that they got to see each other often. After the adventure, everyone went off on their own and started their own lives. It was nice, Katara decided, to have everyone together again.

"Mom!"

Katara looked up in surprise as her youngest clambered over the window sill and into the room. "Roku! What are you doing?"

"There's an eagle outside!" He pointed out to the porch where a large eagle was perched on the railing. At its breast was the symbol for the Fire Nation.

"A bird from Zuko!" Aang sprang to his feet and trotted to the window, hopping out.

"What's _his_ excuse for not being here?" Sokka asked, mouth full of cake.

"Sokka, he has to rule a nation." Suki laughed a little and took a slice of the cake as well.

"That doesn't stop him from having tea time with his uncle!"

"His uncle is in the fire nation."

Katara stood up and moved to the window, watching Aang read the letter. "Aang?"

The Avatar looked up, his face serious. "This is bad, Katara."

"What's bad? What did Zuko have to say?" She felt ice sink into her skin and knew before he said it what was wrong.

"Azula and Ozai are gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello again! :] How are you all? This is the second chapter of this set! :D I hope you all enjoy it. I'm having fun writing it-and the story hasn't even really begun yet! Then again, two chapters to get to the main story is a little slow sometimes... anyway! Here is chapter two!

**Disclaimer**: I do not attempt to assume that I own any of Avatar, it's characters, of the land that the original story takes place in. I only write this for the enjoyment of others and my own creative enjoyment as well.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Katara watched sadly as Aang packed up the few things he'd need for his trip. This time she wouldn't be able to go with him; she had to look after the younger kids and there was no way she was letting them go. Aang had convinced her to let Tenzin go, if only because he was old enough now, and powerful enough in bending, to help his father out. Sokka would be going as well. She still didn't like it, but she had other things to worry about.

"Aang…" This would be the first time they couldn't go on an adventure together. It would be the first time they had been separated for twenty years.

Aang looked at Katara and grinned. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He walked to where she was sitting and gave her a sweet kiss. "I've just got to find them; and they don't have their bending anymore, so it shouldn't be a problem rounding them up as soon as I do."

Katara shook her head. "That's not what worries me."

"Then what is it?" He sat next to her, watching as she chewed on her lip and stared at the floor. "Katara."

"There have been rumors of a resistance…" she trailed off. "I know you're the Avatar and you can easily fight them off but Tenzin…"

"Don't worry about Tenzin. He'll be fine. I'll keep a close eye on him." Katara still didn't look up. With a sigh, Aang drew her into a hug. "Katara, you worry too much."

"You don't worry enough." She responded gruffly, voice rough with unshed tears. The truth was that she didn't want to be left alone. She didn't want to be the wife who fretted. But she didn't have a choice. With Roku and Ming, the youngest, to look after there was no way she could go with him. "Aang I wish I could go with you."

Aang hugged her tightly. "Me too. I hate being separated… but it shouldn't be for too long. Alright?" He gave her another squeeze.

Katara nodded, trying to squash the feeling of dread she had. Aang was the Avatar. He could handle it, even if he was going without her. Plus, he was an adult now. Sometimes she still saw him as that little kid who she found in the iceburg, but he wasn't. Not anymore. Katara sighed, pushing away the slightly maternal feelings she got when she thought of 'young' Aang and firmly reminded herself that he wasn't a child anymore. He could take care of himself.

Outside their room, a small shadow lurked, listening in on their conversation. Roku knew the trouble that his parents had gone through when they were younger. He'd read all the books that his mother wrote, and some others that he had found. He liked to read, but that was beside the point now. Right now he only heard sadness come from the other room, and it made him sad. He knew how much his mother and father loved each other, and it was clear that they didn't want to be apart. Young Roku looked down, feeling ashamed for being the reason that his parents were going to be apart. Quietly, he crept away from their room, his mind working ferociously on a way to keep them together.

The thought hit him so suddenly he almost gasped, but was able to cover his mouth in time. Of course! His mother and father wouldn't have to be apart if Azula and Ozai were found and quickly put back in their place. He slumped. But how could he get them back in their place? He wasn't the Avatar, he didn't have any special powers. Unlike his big brother Tenzin, he had trouble with his bending. It seemed mixed up, almost as if it hadn't decided whether or not it would allow him to bend water or air, or neither at all. He didn't try to explain this to his parents. They seemed focused on Tenzin, teaching him ways to utilize his powerful air bending. Roku knew that his father was happy to have another air bender in the world, but it didn't make him dislike the attention they gave Tenzin any less.

He trotted out of the house to sit on the porch. Plopping down, Roku let out a big sigh.

"What's up, little guy?" Sokka was sitting on the porch too, but on the other side.

Roku stared up at the stars. "I don't want Dad to go anywhere. I want to go _with_ him."

Sokka, knowing the feeling all too well, stood and walked to sit next to the young boy. "I know. But you've got an important job here now. You need to take care of your mom until your dad gets back. You'll be the man of the house!"

Not biting, Roku sulked, "But if dad stayed here mom wouldn't _need_ me to be the man of the house."

"The world needs your father, Roku." Sokka patted him on the head. "He's the Avatar."

"I know…"

"Besides, Aang can get this taken care of in a jiffy. Heck, I bet even _you_ could track down Azula and Ozai. They're pretty flamboyant." Sokka laughed. "Flamboyant? Get it? Because they're fire nation?"

Roku cracked a tiny smile and giggled. "Uncle Sokka, you're weird."

"The best people in the world are, Roku." Sokka ruffled the boy's hair. "The best people in the world are." With a sigh he stood up and stretched. "Welp, it's late, and we need to sleep. We're gettin' an early start tomorrow morning. You should sleep too."

Slowly Roku stood. "Yeah."

Sokka studied the young boy for a moment before saying, "Don't worry. The only thing that'll stop your dad from getting back here as soon as possible would be losing Appa. And I don't think that'll happen again."

Suddenly, Roku perked up. "Yeah…" This time his mind was working in a wonderful way. He grinned at Sokka and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Uncle Sokka! You know just what to say!" He then ran off, leaving Sokka to trail into the house behind him.

"Yep. That's Sokka. Always knows the right thing to say." He grinned proudly to himself and sauntered in search of Suki.

* * *

Later that night, a small shadow snuck into the barn where Appa slept. Quietly, he bribed the large, flying bison with some of his favorite treats to silently leave the barn. In the house, the others slept deeply, helped by a small cup of warm milk that Roku had given them under the pretenses of a concerned young child trying to make sure everyone got enough sleep. It had a little more than warm milk in it, but he had to make sure that no one would wake up. The small shadow clambered onto Appa's back and slid down to his head, all the while whispering promises that they'd be back soon and that Aang knew they were leaving.

Quietly he whispered, "Yip yip, Appa."

The bison yawned and turned towards the rising sun; with one great, lazy sweep of his tail, they were off into the early morning. Roku turned back to look at his house as it grew smaller and smaller on its peaceful plot of land.

"Sorry dad…" He whispered. "I'll get Ozai and Azula. Mom needs you most right now."

* * *

Aang woke up late the next morning, and with a fuzzy brain at that. He sat up and rubbed his head, groaning. The sun was bright and cheerful, crossing the room through the window as if it had been up for a while. Aang frowned at it before realizing that it _had_ been up for a while. He looked next to him where Katara lay, fast asleep. There was something odd about that. Katara was always up early. Slowly, Aang got to his feet and wandered to the window. From here he could see the barn with its doors wide open. He stared at it for a second before the thought registered. Suddenly awake, he leaped out of the window and ran to the barn, staring into a large empty room.

"Appa!" He looked around frantically, checking everywhere the bison could be, even the most improbable places, like under the hay. "Appa! Appa where are you?" He jumped to the top of the barn roof and did a 360, spinning until he thought he might fall from being too dizzy. Appa was nowhere in sight. Land stretched for miles in either direction. "Appa…"

"Aang?" Katara was leaning in the window, hair a mess and a confused expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"Someone took Appa." He jumped down from his spot and fumed. "This has to be part of their plan! They found out where we lived and took Appa to make sure I couldn't go after them! Well that's not going to stop me—"

"Dad!" Tenzin came stumbling onto the porch, still half asleep. "I can't find Roku!"

"They kidnapped Roku?" Katara was suddenly wide awake, her eyes snapping as she whirled to get dressed.

"No." This time it was Sokka's voice that cut through the air. "Appa wasn't stolen, and neither was Roku." He was leaning in the doorway to Katara and Aang's room, a look of profound shame and disappointment covered his face.

"You know where they are?" Aang strode towards Sokka. "Tell me!"

Sokka looked into Aang's eyes. "He went after them himself."

"What? Who?"

"Roku. Roku took Appa."

"That's impossible!" Katara snapped. "He's just a child!"

"You're forgetting that Roku is the same age as Aang was when we found him." Sokka shook himself from Aang's grasp and stared at Katara. "He knows all the stories. I know he does, he tells me of the new ones he's read every time I visit."

"That doesn't mean that he went traipsing off to battle two of the most dangerous people in the world!"

"I think it does. I talked with him last night. I think I gave him a bad idea."

"_YOU_ told Roku to go off on his own?" Aang's voice changed quickly from disbelief to fury.

"No! I just told him that the only way that you couldn't make it back quickly was if Appa was gone! I think… I think he took that to mean that you also couldn't go anywhere without Appa." Sokka let his arms drop to his sides. "I'm sorry…"

"You're not nearly sorry enough yet—" Katara started, only to be stopped by Aang.

"Stop it. It wasn't his fault." Aang took a few deep breaths. "I'll just have to go after him alone, and bring him back."

"How are you going to do that? He _has Appa_." Sokka crossed his arms.

"I'm a fully realized Avatar." Aang grinned at his friend grimly. "I can find my own son." He strode over to a nearby closet and flung it open. "All I have to do is… use… my air glider…"

"Let me guess." Sokka responded dryly. "It's gone."

"It's gone."

Sokka threw his arms up in the air. "Did you guys not hear me? He knows all the stories and he's the _son_ of the Avatar! He knows how to keep us from following!"

"He can't keep us from following on foot." Tenzin came forward, dressed and with a pack over his shoulders. "Dad can track him using the connection that we all have together; and then we can walk to him until there's a better means of transportation."

"Walking? That'll take forever! He'll be long gone by the time we get to where Aang sees him!"

"We have to try." Aang looked at Sokka. "I can't let him face Ozai and Azula he'll…."

"I'm going with you." Katara said firmly.

"No, you need to stay here."

"And do what?" She bristled. "Sit here with Ming all by myself and fret about all of you? No! I'm coming with you! Ming can come too."

"Ming is five years old! She can't keep up with us."

"She doesn't have to" Katara stated icily. "I'll carry her."

"Katara, no." Aang went to her, pain in his voice. "I can't risk losing all of you. Please. _Please_ Katara… stay."

For a second the two stared at each other. Katara looked away first. "Fine."

"Thank you, Katara." He gave her a hug and then turned to his eldest and Sokka. "Come on, we don't have much time to waste."

The other two nodded and rushed off to get everything ready. It would be a long and arduous journey.

* * *

By themselves, Suki and Katara watched the men as they started their trek down the side of the mountain. Both held a girl in their arms. Moku had gone with Sokka, having argued that if Tenzin could go with Aang, it only made sense that he got to help as well. Hardly wanting to waste more time with an argument, the men had agreed, leaving the women behind.

Suki shifted the hip that Yue was on. "So are we really going to sit here and wait for them to come home?"

Katara stared until she couldn't see them anymore. "No."

The other grinned. "Oh good. It seems that the men have forgotten the times we saved their asses. I was thinking it was time to remind them exactly who we are."

Katara smiled at her friend. "I'm so glad that we think alike. Let's get everything ready and get a good night's sleep. We'll head out tomorrow. We don't want to catch up with them too swiftly."


End file.
